In a Thousand Words or Less
by antipasto
Summary: Short stories of different genres that put Draco and Hermione through their paces together, but also individually. Because sometimes life is fun, and sometimes, it just plain isn't. But it is always an exploration that leaves us wondering and wandering.
1. Chapter 1

Author: antipasto

Pairing: Draco and Hermione

Disclaimer (for all chapters here on out): This whole site is a domain of _fan_fiction. So obviously, I am just a seriously uncool diehard _fan_ of Harry Potter. I don't own it, nor am I profiting from it. (Which makes me feel a little sad, I admit.)

Author's Note: 'A Thousand Words or Less' is all about short stories that I have written that are, quite predictably, a thousand words or less. Drabbles, somewhat. I'll try to post something every week, but in the meantime, reviews are ginormously appreciated...unless you're giving me spam.

* * *

Date: 27-09-2008

Title: It Started With a Knock

Rating: M

Words: 218

* * *

There was a knock at his door, so he went to open it, not caring if his shirt was half-buttoned up and wearing his boxer shorts.

But maybe he should've cared.

It was Granger.

"Hey."

"Hi."

For a moment or two they awkwardly stared at each other, wondering if the other was going to speak. Draco bit the bullet.

"I'm sorry – did I forget that we had a date or something?" he asked, confused as to why she was currently on his doorstep.

She gave a small laugh tinged with nerves and smiled up at him. "No, we didn't. I was just in the neighbourhood and thought I'd pop by to say hello."

He let go of the doorknob and ran his fingers through his freshly washed blond hairs. "Oh. Well, okay. Did you want to – "

"Have sex? Because I think we should. Have sex. Because I'm, uh, ready to have sex with you. I'd like to have sex with you, actually. Just – if you wanted to, I mean."

Well that was freakin' brazen of her.

He played it cool and cleared his throat. "So we're you thinking two weeks later, tomorrow, tonight, or – ?"

"Actually, I was thinking right now," she boldly declared as she launched herself on him and slammed the door shut behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Date: 15-10-2008

Title: Hurting

Rating: PG-13

Words: 133

* * *

"I hate you," she breathed. "I hate you, I hate you, _I hate you _. . . " She kept repeating it over and over, out loud, until she no longer had the breath to express herself – she was crying so dearly. She went for shoving now.

And he just let her. There was no _why_ or _resistance _– he just let it be. She didn't mean it, and that was what got him through. She was _hurting_, and it was okay. He waited. He counted. Numbers were soothing somehow.

It took her two minutes and five seconds to stop hitting him. And then it took another two minutes and five seconds for her tears to dry out.

But now. Now there was only time for silence and unsaid words that may or may not have contained apologies.


	3. Chapter 3

Date: 19-10-2008

Title: The Almost Colleague

Rating: PG-13

Words: 190

* * *

Her slender fingers grazed along the edges of his desk as she walked around one of the corners and came to stand upright – and _downright_ appealing – in front of his seated self. "Tell me, Mr Malfoy. What exactly are your opinions on interoffice relationships?" Her hand slipped off the table and onto his anatomy.

"Well," he started off, voice deep with lust and desire, "I believe that they're best kept secret." His left hand, the one with a scar from an unfortunate encounter with a blast-ended skrewt when he was 5, rose to catch her wandering hand. He moved forward to place a light, feather-teasing kiss on her wrist. His eyes then trailed on an enthralling path up the milky skin of her arms, to the cocked brow upon her face. "It's much more sexier. Wouldn't you agree?" The pad of his index finger ran circles over her wrist as he silkily spoke.

She sank down onto him then and straddled him. Sighing, she muttered dramatically, "Yes. It is. It makes me almost wish I were a colleague."

"But you make such a better wife," he protested with a smirk.


End file.
